Morpheus: The Beginning
by YoungD16
Summary: It's what happened before he met his crew and Neo. How did he know that he would find Neo? What is his relationship with the Oracle? A cool idea I had, hope you enjoy?


Morpheus: The Beginning

Written by YoungD16

Disclaimer: The world of the Matrix obviously doesn't belong to me, but this is my own original story so hopefully you enjoy.

**Prologue:**

I was born on May 7th, 1973 in a hospital not too far from Detroit. My parents were young, stupid, and most of all didn't know how to take care of a child. My mother was a great mother though; she cared like no other human being could. My father was never around to comfort me through the many days of pain and struggle our family lived through. I once believed that I would be the President of the United States. I once believe that all men were equal and that no one was superior to anyone. I once believed that true love would come to me and that I wouldn't have to find it. I once believed many things…until now.

Now all my surroundings are alien and I feel as though my whole life was a lie. I look to the sky and ask God why, but the existence of God is somehow questionable at this present state. I now truly know what alone is. And this is because I wanted the truth; I wanted to know what this phenomenon is all about…

**Chapter One**

_My name is Alexander, the last name is irrelevant because what I am about to tell you will change the very purpose of a last name. What if I were to say that the world you live, drink, and sleep in is a fabricated reality that was meant for one thing; to keep you from the truth. What if I were to tell you that your life up until this point is a lie, you have no life, because up until now you haven't been born. What if I were to tell you that you had a choice? Continue to sleep in this fabricated world or awaken to the truth and never turn back. In reality, you have no choice because the moment this registers in your mind, you'll already have made the decision. So allow me to make the decision for you and save you the trouble. Take the red pill._

That's all that Morpheus has to say to convince the lost souls to join him in his fight against the truth; that's all he'll ever need to say. Because the minute you realize that what you call your life is something make believe, you're already making a decision, you're stepping into Morpheus' truth; join the fight or die. Because there was never a choice to begin with, it was simple, he'd tell you the truth and you had to join. As human beings we are compelled to know what it is we do not know, therefore the "red pill" wasn't all that bad of an idea or was it…

Morpheus, an alias that he made up as he continued down this spiral he calls the truth. He once lived to the potential all of these runaways get to and once he met his maximum potential he was awakened to a new world, a world with no boundaries, a world with no hope. To make it simple Morpheus was like a disciple to the one person who knew and exposed the truth at that time, the Oracle. She was the one mind that never seemed to stop asking the important questions and she always had an answer. But to get the answers you had to trust her and you had to listen. No one knows the correct way to decipher the Oracle's messages but if you believe and listen, answers become clearer each day. You would call them a cult, the Oracle and her followers. Morpheus and the Oracle's connection was more than coincidence, it was what he believed to be fate. But the Oracle had told him many a time that "fate" was just a word, a word in the Matrix has meaning but in the real world a word means little.

Now Morpheus is sitting in the old apartment building, waiting for the signal, he's still young and his mind has only been free for a mere two years. Still he is ready for anything and anything better ready for him…

The year is 1990; the City is still as he remembers it; unknowing. They continue to live their "lives" while Morpheus and his Zion brothers and sisters fight the machines. The sun is burning and Morpheus is hot in the outfit he has decided to wear but it makes no difference he knows that heat is an illusion in this world; he knows that the sweat he experiencing is only because his mind is letting it believe it is hot. Morpheus finally wipes the sweat off his forehead and continues to look for the signal. Finally, he sees the postman and his package, the man walks to the mailbox area of the neighboring building. Morpheus watches and waits.

Not too far away from the postman a car pulls up, a sleek black car, and slowly puts on the brakes to observe the postman's delivery. In the car are two men dressed in black suits, they are what Morpheus and the Oracle are trying to oppose. They are what Morpheus dreams of and in these dreams he fears what they have to offer him. Confrontation, perhaps, but most likely they want something far worst. They would like most of all like to know where they can find the last two human cities; Zion and the Tunnels. But Morpheus would rather die in combat than reveal that information to the enemy. The two men in the car watch and wait for their signal.

Morpheus quickly run down the stairwell and approaches the ground level of the building of the Oracle. _Agents_, he thought as he eyes the black car noticeably stopped near the mailbox area. He had no time to worry about the Agents; his only objective was to get that package to drop point as fast as possible. Morpheus pushed the entrance door of the apartment building and slowly started to make his way towards the mailbox.

"Morpheus, Agents! Get the package and run!" The operator of the Poseidon yelled loudly in Morpheus' ear. The Poseidon was the ship Morpheus was assigned to when he had awakened and ever since that moment he has held a great deal of faith in it. The operator, Jarvis, was one of the last humans lift in the real world; he was a Zion brother.

Morpheus quickened his pace and headed for the mailbox. Surprisingly, the agents didn't seem to notice Morpheus or they didn't choose to make a scene, which ever you prefer. Morpheus reached the mailbox safely and opened the small door and retrieved a small box-shaped package. The packaging was a fluorescent green color and was address to the Poseidon. The Oracle had warned Morpheus and his crew mates that a package of immense importance would come in the near future; today was that day. Morpheus turned towards the neighboring building and continued to walk down the avenue. The black car slowly creeped behind Morpheus, his heart began to heat fast and he knew that a showdown was going to take place, because unlike the people around him, the agents wanted what was in the package. Morpheus quickened his pace again and this time to a slow trot; the black car sped up.

"Morpheus! Turn left!" Thank God, Jarvis was on the watch, Morpheus needed his guidance to evade certain confrontation.

Morpheus began to run and sharply turned left, weaving through the crowd of people walking the sidewalks. The agents kicked it into overdrive and pursued Morpheus eagerly. The people are of no concern to the agents; they mean nothing because they are slaves to this world. The people are also no concern of the Oracle's follower for their prime objective is to protect Zion's existence and to expose the Matrix to the unseeing. In short, the agents had no obligation to killing innocent people and neither did Morpheus. Morpheus ran fast and zipped through the crowd streets; he turned into an alley and looked for the door.

A door was always available, just as there is always a code that can be cracked. The door Morpheus seeks is in front of him now but he hesitates. Something is wrong; it's not this easy, something is off…

The door opens and appearing in the doorway is a young man, no older than seventeen, suited in green suit. The same fluorescent color green as the package…

_Morpheus, the Gardener requests your presence_. Morpheus looked behind him; the black car screeched to a halt. Morpheus entered the door and followed the Gardener's messenger into a long dark hallway. A gut feeling told Morpheus that this hallway was not supposed to be here. There was no conversation between Morpheus and the stranger but the stranger was quietly revealing information to Morpheus as they walked down the hallway. There were no doors that Morpheus could see but at the very end of this hallway was a door. They reached the door and stopped; the stranger turned towards Morpheus and looked him into the eyes.

Without physically moving his lips the stranger spoke. _Behind this door there are truths, truths yet to be exposed, you're presence here is at the request of the Gardener. He and the Oracle are closely nit; it would be wise to pay close attention. Your purpose in this is the reason why you were awakened…_

Morpheus nodded. The stranger opened the door and a smokescreen of green haze filled the air. The two of them stepped forward into an alien world. The surroundings were strange, like nothing previously existing. Plants tall as the eye could wander, blooms as big as cars, and scents that were as alien as the sky above. A variety of greens covered everything, thus explaining the green package. Morpheus' eyes finally spotted a group of people apparently waiting for him. Among those in this group was the Oracle, sitting on the right of who Morpheus could only guess to be the Gardener. He was suited in a green suit similar to the stranger, he caramel-colored skin matched perfectly with everything, making him a wonder.

"Sit my young companion, we have much to discuss about you and your mission."

Morpheus sat at the only available set at the circle table.

"It has come to my attention that you possess a valuable asset. An asset that only comes within true leaders and messiahs, this asset is the ability to make those who have no faith have everlasting belief. Your quick rise to leadership within your crew has proven that you are special." The Gardener said.

"Thank you, sir."

"But, that is not why you are here today. You are here because you are will do something that will change everything for us. Our existence is in reaction with an equation of great importance. This equation is so commonly called war. You know that for nearly ninety years we have been at war with the machines?" the Oracle said looking at Morpheus with the usual intense look, Morpheus nodded in agreement. She continued, "You my young follower, will find the one that will end this war. You will be the one to built a strong force against the machines. In this package is the coordinance to a special someone who will aide you in this struggle. It is important that you let things unfold in this world but know one thing…"

"Anything to endanger Zion or the Tunnel system outside of the Machine City must be eliminated at any cost…" said the Gardener.

Morpheus took the package and put it in his pant's pocket. He would give his life for Zion and the Tunnels, he was that devoted.

:Somewhere within The City:

"Your forces have been unsuccessful. We are employing someone new, someone with upgrades superior to your Agent Thomas."

A room full of agents looks around at one another. The machines have chosen someone to lead the fight against Zion. A door appears and opens…a figure similar to everyone else appears but this time different. This time stronger, faster, and smarter…

"Agent Smith will be in command now…"


End file.
